12 Black Rainbows
by Salty-Irish-Dog
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! Rogues feeling misplaced and alone. She begins meeting with an enemy who only wants her friendship. All of her friends disapprove. In the end, it all changes. I HATE summaries. Please read. Rating might change.
1. Summer Breeze

12 Black Rainbows  
  
Disclaimer : i dont own xmen, blah blah blah. if you read fics, you should know that!  
  
1 - Summer Breeze  
  
:loneliness:  
  
i began feeling completely alone not too long ago. None of my friends understand; Kitty is always just too optimistic, Kurt needs to go away sometimes and everyone else. I feel like im in need of someone to talk to. Someone who wont just try to cheer me up. Someone - anyone  
  
: :  
  
*Rogue*  
  
School got out. I wasnt in the mood for social interaction so i began walking back to the mansion. It started raining and soon i was soaked, but it didnt matter. I saw a soggy card laying on the ground. I dont know why, but i picked it up. It was the same kind that guy had given me before and it was the 10 of hearts. I looked around cautiously and continued walking, still staring at the card. I bumped into someone, accidently, their skin momentarily touched mine.   
  
'S'cuse me, chere." he said  
  
"Oh... I .... YOU!" I spun around  
  
"I choose no fight, not here, not with you.."  
  
"Why are you following me?!"  
  
"Follow? No... watching..."  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I began walking away  
  
"Till we meet again, mon ami," he called  
  
"I hope not..." i mumbled  
  
Then i noticed a sudden feeling of electricity or something. I had touched his bare skin. I felt some odd sensation filling me, but i thought nothing of it and kept walking. I got to the mansion soaked through and through. The rain seemed to have given me a small zap every so often. That electric feeling began feeling stranger. Like electric butterflies in my stomach. I ran into my room and slammed the door. I tried to ignore the feeling in every way. I wrote, i drew, i paced, then i gave up. It was part of my mutant ability.   
  
Darkness fell and everyone was sound asleep. I was still up though. I walked out to my small balcony and climbed down to the ground. I started walking around. After about a mile i stopped at a park and climbed into a tree. The night chill came upon not long later. I got comfortable and felt myself dosing off.  
  
"Dis isnt the best place for a nap, chere," a familiar voice said  
  
"Wha... huh?" i spazzed and felt out of the tree  
  
I started getting up and he put his gloved hand out to me. I went on and took it. He pulled me up gingerly.   
  
"Why are you REALLY following me?" i asked   
  
"Just interested..." he said  
  
"In?"  
  
"Tell me, do you ever feel like you are completely alone?"  
  
"I... well... yeah..."  
  
"Give me a chance, mon ami, i aint all that bad."  
  
"I... cant. Im your enemy - youre my enemy - "  
  
"No! No... im the XMENS enemy. Not yours. I had a chance to do something to you, did i?"  
  
"I AM an xmen!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down! I hold nothing against you."  
  
"I have something against you! You tried to hurt me and my friends! You ARE my enemy!"  
  
I shouted at him and turned away. Suddenly realizing how mean i was being, i turned around to meet his stare.  
  
"Ill give you a chance, but if you piss me off im gonna hurt you."  
  
"No problem, chere. The names Gambit."  
  
"Real name?"  
  
"Youll find that out soon enough. Till next time, au revoir!" he bowed and mysteriously ran off  
  
"Rogue!" i heard someone call  
  
Ororo and Logan ran up to me.  
  
"You shouldnt be out here this late alone, kid," Logan said looking around suspisiously  
  
"Why arent you in bed?" Ororo asked  
  
"I.... couldnt.... sleep," i said nervously looking in the direction Gambit ran  
  
**  
  
Gambit sat upon a roof top gazing down. He watched Rogue walk away. His intentions seemed evil, but they were truly pure. He couldnt describe why he felt the need to watch her. As Storm and Wolverine took Rogue home, Gambit followed in the shadows and on the rooftops. Rogue felt his presence, since she had touched him.  
  
*Rogue*  
  
I sulked into my room. I knew they would be keeping a closer eye on me now. I left my room and paced the halls. Xavier strolled into the hall as well.   
  
"Rogue... you know what im about to say..." he said slowly  
  
"I wrather not hear it," i said going back to my room  
  
"Its too dangerous!"  
  
I slammed the door and leaned against it. I could feel the professor in my mind.   
  
"GET OUT!" i screamed  
  
I heard numerous doors open and voices asking what was wrong. I just ignored them and layed down in my bed. I had enough on my mind, with school and all these anti mutant things. I didnt feel like being between good and evil. I just wanted a friend, i suppose. I was teh odd one in the house. Everyone was able to hug, to hold... to love. I couldnt commit, nor did anyone want to commit to me. Many in this situation i was being sought out with some purpose. A purpose unkown to me, or the person who found me.  
  
"Rogue? Can ve talk?" Kurt said standing next to my door  
  
"I...guess..." i mumbled  
  
"Vhats this i hear about you talking to vone of Magnetos men?" he asked appearing in my room  
  
"Big deal, i was out and he found me."  
  
"Did he try to hurt you at all?"  
  
"No! He was... nice and - "  
  
"Ooh! I see vhere this is going! You like Scott, remember?!"  
  
"No, i dont like Scott. I know him and Jean are great together. I dont have a place in there. And if youre saying i have a crush on Gambit - "  
  
"OooOOooh! THAT one! So you are him are buddy/buddy? Did you tell him that im your brother? Did you tell him that you are on the GOOD GUY SIDE... thing?!"  
  
"Its not like that - "  
  
"Vhy dont you and your partner go get married?!"  
  
"Kurt.....-"  
  
"Vhile youre at it, ahve some kids!"  
  
"KURT.....-"  
  
"Then you and him can rule the vorld vith all your evil little babies with red eyes and vhite streaks in their hair!"  
  
"KURT!!!"  
  
"Oh... i am... sorry.... i -"  
  
"Get out..."  
  
"Oh Rogue - i.. i didnt mean... - "  
  
"I SAID... get OUT!"  
  
"Sheesh, vhat happened to the old Rogue, huh?  
  
"Shes dead! OUT!"  
  
Kurt left my room in his usual puff of smoke. I walked out onto my balcony letting the wind blow against me.  
  
"Didnt mean to cause all dis, chere."  
  
"Its not your fault. If you are going to hang around, coudl you tell me when you are going to be sitting on my roof watching me?"  
  
"Back to what you asked before - the name? Its Remy... Remy Lebeau."  
  
"What should i call you then?"  
  
"Ah! Smart and beautifil! You can call me whatever you want, mon amour."  
  
Somehow none of this made any sense to me. Yet, i felt everything was falling into play. 


	2. Blood And Fire

12 Black Rainbows  
  
Disclaimer : i STILL dont own xmen, blah blah blah. if you read fics, you should know that!  
  
note: how come a shitload of people on this site spell ROGUES name like this : Rouge. Thats madness! Thats like... rooj.. like moulin rouge. its ROGUE, people!  
  
also, thanks to EVERYONE who reviews. i love you guys, you make me feel... loved... tear tear. aaaaanyways.. keep reviewing!  
  
2) Blood And Fire  
  
:lacking:  
  
the one thing i miss and want most is a family and love. all i ever wanted was a life, a normal one. this is me, im not ashamed of who i am or what i am, its just the fact that no one wants me for who and what i am. so the only place i can get warmth is with people like me. i get warmth, but do i feel it?  
  
: :  
  
*Rogue*  
  
I woke up in the morning leaning on the railing of the balcony. I looked around quickly and no one was there. I looked to my side and i picked up another card ; Jack of hearts. I got up and went back in my room. I dressed and gathered my things for school. I walked down the hall and outside. I got in Jeans car and waited for it to move. Kitty sat down next to me, i could feel her eyes accusing glare.   
  
"Do you MIND?" i asked looking up at her  
  
School seemed to last forever. When it got out i got a ride home. The professor announced that we would have to gear up because Magneto and his drones were causing anarchy not too far by.   
  
We all went to this place. It was around a bunch of abandoned warehouses and factories. It was very quiet until a roaring fire nearly knocked us all out. After the fire came the usual evil laugh of Pyro. I saw Gambit ran by.  
  
"I got him!" i yelled, acting  
  
I ran in that direction acting as if i was going to do something.   
  
"Why do you keep dropping these cards for me?" i asked Gambit  
  
"Reminder..." he responded  
  
"What if Magneto finds out?" i asked curiously  
  
"Hang on..."   
  
He grabbed me by the arm and ran as a huge fire came swooping by. Pyro looked down with confusion then called Magneto. He saw Gambit and Rogue and his eyes glared.   
  
"Run, chere!" Gambit whispered  
  
"B-but - "  
  
"Now!"  
  
I turned around hesitantly and ran. I could only hope this wasnt a trick and keep running. I got out of reach and hid behind an old box. I watched on as Pyro battled Gambit. It was my fault, too. Pyro stopped his flames when Gambit was down, then Magneto took him away. I wasnt going to follow since i didnt really trust Gambit, but i would kind of watch on.   
  
I met up with the rest of the Xmen. They were finishing up on Colossus and Sabertooth when i joined. Just as they both got knocked down, Magneto, along with Pyro and an unconsious Gambit, gave the signal to retreat.   
  
"Good! You showed him, Rogue!" Kurt said excitedly  
  
"Huh?" i asked  
  
"You touched your buddy, there! Guess i vont have to be uncle Nightie for a million little freaky red eyed childrens after all!" Kurt smiled  
  
"Hey! YOURE the blue fuzzy one here, Kurt."  
  
"Eh... um... vell... oh vell! People love the fuzzy!"  
  
I played along and acted like i was the one who wasted Gambit. Everyone seemed less distant, now. Even though the Xmen seemed like the open minded loving group, to me they were just as close minded as the world. Just because a mutant wasnt with the "wonderful xmen" doesnt mean they are evil... right?  
  
**  
  
Gambit woke up in a dark room. He was chained to the wall and weak. He could barely stand let alone open his eyes.  
  
"Ill make a deal with you..." Magneto said  
  
"Yeah?" Gambit answered weakly  
  
"First, tell me what is up with you and Rogue?"  
  
"Nothing, mon ami..."  
  
"Ill give you a chance to proove that."  
  
"Aight...."  
  
"Failure to comply will result in the removal of your powers......"  
  
Gambit was released and a dragged up to his room. There he recooperated for a few days. Rogue, at night, sat out on her balcony waiting to see if her friend would return.   
  
She climbed up to the roof and looked at the stars. She heard a small noise and turned around.  
  
"Did'ja really think i would leave ya hangin?" Gambit asked  
  
"Actually, yeah," she kind of sighed  
  
"Hey..." he pleaded  
  
"Why did you do that for me?" she asked  
  
"It was the right thing... thought thats what you Xmen liked?"  
  
"Who are you? Really... who are you? What do you want with me? Why ME? Huh?"  
  
"Slow down there, chere. I told you who i am. I dont want anything with you. Promise..."  
  
"Whats the word of a thief then?"  
  
He slightly pulled back, "Where did ya hear that?"  
  
"Xavier."  
  
"You gonna believe what ya heard, or what ya know?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Whatever the hell you can MAKE me believe."  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Ive been through so much now. Ive shed blood. Ive dropped tears. Ive been frozen by ice. Ive been melted by fire. Ive done it all in such a short life. You are no more than one of those... you are the fire, and i know you are going to freeze me, any time now. Like that song says, 'No more nights of blood and fire.' I wont leave myself open to your shots, ill keep my barrier and the only way to get in is to blast it down."  
  
"Where is it then? Ill toss a few charged cards at it."  
  
"Im serious! Plus, who knows how long until youre caught."  
  
"No one will see me. I used to be a thief, remember? Disappearing is partially what i do."  
  
He sat down next to Rogue. She scooted away a few inches.   
  
"Chere...?"  
  
"Why do you incessantly call me that?"  
  
"It fits."  
  
Not too far away, Kurt watched. He didnt know whether to teleport over to them, to not say anything or to go tell someone. Xavier probaly already knew though. Kurt teleported over to the two.   
  
"Kurt?!" Rogue gasped  
  
"Rogue, i cannot let this happen anymore. You are coming vith me!"   
  
Kurt pulled her up, and she pulled away.   
  
"Rogue, please. I dont vant to see you hurt anymore," he whispered  
  
"S'cuse me, monsieur. What are ya afraid thats gonna happen?" Gambit said calmly  
  
"Im afraid of you taking her somewhere and doing who knows vhat! Making your little freaky childrens or torturing her - vait, that IS torture! Leave her alone, red eyes. I vont stand by and let you pull her into your Romeo and Juliet love things! Shes a GOOD GUY, remember? YOU fight HER, SHE fights YOU. No kissy kissy stuff! FIGHTING! Punching and kicking and - hey... Rogue, vhere are you?" Kurt said getting ahead of himself  
  
Rogue was fed up with Kurt and had left.  
  
"Look vhat you did!" Kurt yelled  
  
"Look what *I* did? Hey Fuzz, i dont recall ME being the one telling her what to do." Gambit said, still keeping his cool  
  
"Oh, youre right... she hates me doesnt she?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? Im the BAD GUY, REMEMBER?"  
  
"Ill make a deal vith you. I vont say anything to anyone about this if you keep your hands off her."  
  
"No problemo."  
  
"So... vhats that cool thing you do vith the cards? You, like, make them bombs. Thats really cool."  
  
"We really should go find Rogue before anyone else notices shes gone."  
  
"Ah! Yes. Ill find her, you go home. Xavier notices quick, so you better leave."  
  
Gambit hopped off the roof and ran as fast as he could. Once he was about a mile away he stopped.  
  
"Magneto?" He said  
  
"Hows progress?" Magneto asked  
  
"Coming along excellent, mon ami."  
  
*  
  
the more reviews i get, the faster you can find out whats going on  
  
* 


	3. Too Late For Apologies

12 Black Rainbows  
  
Disclaimer : i STILL DO NOT own xmen, blah blah blah. if you read fics, you should know that!  
  
note: kurts not trying to be an ass... just trying to do that brother thing  
  
3) Too Late For Apologies  
  
:.Kurt.:  
  
Kurt. Hes my brother, only by adoption. He tries so hard to get close to me, but i push him away. Maybes its not the world anymore, maybe its just me. Maybe im so caught up in my world of angst that i have forgotten that every being on earth needs social interaction, negative or positive. I could go for some optimism right now, but not from Kitty. I should try being nicer to Kurt. Hes only trying to help me, protect me. I dont know what Gambit wants, but i know if its bad... i cant make it alone.  
  
: :  
  
"Kurt... i wanna talk to you..." i said sheepishly  
  
"Yeah?" he said  
  
We were leaving school at the time and he had his inducer on. I couldnt stand talking to that version of him. It just bothered me to see him trying to hide his true self while the rest of us cant change the way we look.   
  
"Can you take that thing off?" i asked suggesting to the inducer  
  
"Vonce ve get home..." he said looking to the ground  
  
"Fine. About last night..."  
  
"Yah yah. I talked to your friend, hes not so bad..."   
  
"Kurt, i can tell when you are hiding something from me... and youre hiding something."  
  
"Fine fine... after you ran off and he left... i followed him..."  
  
"Yeah... so?"  
  
"Vell... he um... met up vith.... vith...."  
  
"WHO?!"  
  
"...Magneto..."  
  
"Kuuurt... why cant you just tell me the truth... dont lie to me!"  
  
"Im NOT lying!"  
  
Kurt wouldnt lie to me, no matter how much he disagreed with me. Its just not like him. I HAD to believe him.   
  
"Thank you. Next time he comes, keep an eye out for me."  
  
"Of course," he smiled  
  
There was an awkward silence when we reached the mansion. We parted to our seperate ways. Kurt went to his room and i went to Xavier. I begged him to let me in the danger room just for a bit. I had no real reason, i just thought i should teach myself something. Eventually he caved in. I went into the room on a low level but gradually Xavier increased it for me. I couldnt do all that much since my powers were ones i had to use against humans in a close range. Unlike me, mostly everyone else could use their powers at a distance. I mainly practiced my kicking and jumping. After a few hours and after i broke a hard sweat, Xavier told me to quit.   
  
I left the danger room and went to my room. I took a long warm shower and then i dressed. I left the bathroom and as a stepped into my own room i was startled by a person laying on my bed.  
  
"Beautiful sunset, aye chere?" he said  
  
"Eh! Dont.... do that! Hang on a sec..."  
  
I ran out of the room and down the hall as fast as i could. I went into Kurts room to tell him to wait outside my window. He agreed and BAMFed away. He went on top the roof right outside my window, listening. Then i hurried back.  
  
"You probaly shouldnt come in, this place is bugged with cameras and mind reading bald men," i shrugged  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
He got up and slowly strutted outside. I kept a close eye on him. There was something different about him now. I couldnt tell what it was, but it was really bothering me. I felt, now, that it was right to tell Kurt that he was here because someting was up and it wasnt good.  
  
"What? Ya dont trust me, chere?" he asked with a smirk and an eyebrow raised  
  
"Um... not really," i said walking outside and leaning on the balcony  
  
"Whys that? Because ya were TOLD not to?"  
  
"Partially, but mostly because that smirk on your face isnt very reassuring and the fact you almost killed me once and because you meet up with Magneto and that you see so weird tonight and that - "  
  
"If i knew ya didnt like me..."  
  
"Didnt say that, did i? Said i didnt TRUST you. I just met you... damn - "  
  
I heard some shuffle up on the roof. I noticed Gambits eyes wondering off. He was staring up at teh roof where Kurt was supposed to be, and smiling. Suddenly, Kurt fell down on his back, unconscious. I kneeled down to see if he was okay. Then, i was picked up and a cloth was placed over my mouth. I struggled, but i only felt weaker and weaker. All i can remember after that was my head meeting the ground and i was out.  
  
I had this dream where i was in this huge empty room. It was endless and white. I turned around and all my friends appeared but they slowly started getting further and further away. I ran after them, but never caught up. I fell down onto the ground and started crying. I kept chanting "why me, why" and the tears fell harder. I felt two arms around me. They lifted me up and brushed me off. I turned around and it was Gambit. I screamed "no" and then started run away. It seemed i had been running forever and still i got no where. I turned around and he was gone. The room got really small and filled up with water. i kept swimming higher but then the water reached the roof. I started hitting the roof because i had run out of air. I felt my world leave me, like i was dead or something. I coughed and felt air reach my lungs again. I looked to see how i had gotten out and there he was, sitting there with his oddly sparkling red eyes. HE sat me up and put his brown trench coat around me. He leaned in real close. I could feel his breath.  
  
I felt heavy. I was chained to something. I couldnt move. My whole body seemed to be asleep and my eyes would barely open. All i could see was darkness, endless darkness. Everything around me felt dirty and gloomy. I tried to move my arms and i just couldnt do it, no matter how hard i tried. I sat there and started crying. Not because i was kidnapped and confined, but because i was so alone. The darkness wrapped around me and choked me. Where were my friends? Were they looking?  
  
Never had i been so thankful to Kurt as i was at that moment, I could only hope he wasnt in this hell and that he was being treated by the proffessor. I never would wish this upon him. I suppose i deserve this for being so stupid. Stupid enough to think someone like Gambit actually wanted to talk. I hate myself so much.   
  
As i sat there in silence i began gaining stength. I could hold my head up and open my eyes. There wasnt much to see, except chains, a brick wall and bars. I saw a light coming from a door. A figure stepped towards my little cell and slowly wrapped their hands around the bars.  
  
"Im sorry, chere. I didnt mean for it to be this way..." he said  
  
I didnt have energy to do much, but i knew i could speak.  
  
"I... HATE... you!" I gasped for more air  
  
"I know... i know... but im gonna help ya get out."  
  
"I wrather DIE then be assisted by the likes of you!"  
  
"But i can help - "  
  
"What? So i can get out only so you can drug me again? So you can chain me? USE ME?"  
  
"I never used ya... i wouldnt do that. There are alot of things i would do that are pretty shitty... but i wouldnt do that."  
  
"Then why the hell am i chained up?"  
  
"Im... sorry..."  
  
"Its too late for apologies!"  
  
"Chere..."  
  
"Stop calling me that! Now let me atleast die with out the thought of your LIES lingering in my mind!"  
  
He hands fell pathetically to his side and his head leaned between two bars. He turned around for the door.  
  
"I wont let you die. Youre gonna get out. Youll see," he said right before exitting  
  
I was winded after all the yelling i had just done. What did they drug me with? Damn, Everything felt so weird. I would have thought the side affects would have worn off, but i was still here and immobile. I began getting this stabbing pain in my stomach. I could barely taste anything but with what senses i had, i tasted blood. I knew that wasnt good, maybe i had bit my tongue. I hoped that was all it was.   
  
This was a time i could say i missed Kurts constant love for everyone and his BAMFing; Kittys annoying way of talking and her optimisn; Jeans sometimes annoying maturity; the feelings i had for Scott; Spykes need for something "xtreme"; the proffessors mind reading and ability to convince; Logans attitude; Ororos maternal kind of love; Beasts huge words that i need to get a dictionary for.   
  
I didnt think i was going to die in that cell. I just knew that getting out would be a bitch.  
  
**   
  
you reviews lots and lots... i get motivation! REVIEW!!!!  
  
oh and excuse my typos... i type late at night... its 2 am... not fully awake... 


	4. Wolf Moon

12 Black Rainbows  
  
Disclaimer : i HAVE YET to own xmen, blah blah blah.   
  
note: I didnt add the accents because its easier for me to read and write normally. also, rogue AND gambits accents are horribly interpreted in evolution, and by adding accents that dont exist... it just wouldnt work. If it bothers you, then please dont review then.  
  
Ill do my best on fixing my "I"s... but I dont feel like comtemplating hypens and commas and stuff yet...  
  
Also, did you know Rogue corrects all the folks who say her name wrong:   
  
"And the names not *Rouge* it's *ROGUE*!"   
  
I was gone for a few weeks. Went to my moms house, sorry about the wait.   
  
4) Wolf Moon  
  
I woke up, still weak. I couldnt keep awake anymore. They must have put more drugs into me because I felt like I was getting weaker instead of regaining stength. I started feeling really hungry but my cravings were unsatisfied. I felt a rush of clean oxygen around me. I saw figures moving towards me. I didnt even try to struggle this time. With the stroke of a red beam my bonds were broken. I pathetically fell to the floor. I was lifted and carried out the door where all the light came from.   
  
"Hang on, kid. Youre gonna make it," I heard a familiar voice say  
  
"Logan?" I said cheerfully  
  
"Yeah, its me."  
  
He quickened his pace as I started dozing off again. Then I saw Kurt. He put his arms around Logan and I and teleported to the blackbird. I was set on a table and then I passed out.   
  
I woke up in what seemed like a dream. Everything was bright and powdery looking. Maybe it was the drugs, or getting out of the dark, or maybe... it was the fact that I was home.   
  
"Rogue?!"   
  
"Huh?.........................Kurt?"   
  
"Oh, Rogue! Im very sorry... I failed in proctecting you."  
  
"Kurt, Im glad you were there. Im sorry for doubting you. You were right... it was all fake."  
  
I looked up into Kurts blue face. He looked so sad.   
  
"And Im sorry for vhat he did to you. You dont deserve that at all," he said hugging me  
  
"You couldnt stop it. You tried, but that didnt work too well. Its okay now," I smiled ,"Im back now."  
  
"I challenge you to a duel!" Kurt said randomly  
  
"..............."  
  
"Street fighter! I get to be Honda!" he yelled running into the living room  
  
I followed very slowly. I got into the living room and Kurt was facing the window and not moving.  
  
"Kurt? --"  
  
"Rogue... I dont think street fighter is a good idea right now..."  
  
We both stared lifelessly as we saw Juggernaut heading straight towards the mansion. Kurt and I ran through the house trying to call everyone to attention. When tried to find the Prof. he was gone so, everyone suited up. But right as we were ready to attack, he simply got up and left.   
  
I didnt really wonder why he came. So, when everyone was discussing it I just went to my room. I sat down on my bed and turned some music on loud. My balcony blew open and in flew a card, queen of hearts. I was getting tired of this all. I picked up the card and walked onto the balcony. I tossed to card and it fell into a puddle. I headed back in my room and locked the door real tight behind me. Laying on my bed was another queen of hearts.  
  
"You should get outta here, chere," Gambit whispered  
  
"What are YOU doing here? Get out!" I said agrily  
  
"Theyre comin' for you."  
  
"I dont care. Atleast here, I have FRIENDS who will help me out."  
  
"B-.."  
  
"I hate you, now get out before I scream."  
  
"I dont care if you hate me right now. Just get outta here."  
  
"No!"  
  
Within seconds we both heard the obvious magnetic hum. We both turned and looked. Magneto came in through the balcony doors, with Collosus following him.  
  
"I see you have failed to comply with my orders," he said  
  
Im not sure what happened next, but it was alot like the last time I was taken. I could hear movement around me and I could feel my body being moved, but I couldnt move at all.   
  
I woke up in what seemed like a car. I was sprawled out and barely able to move. Im guessed I was in a van. I looked next to me and Gambit was laying there unconscious. I nudged him and he groaned. I was badly sedated but I had enough energy to sit up. I crawled around the small area trying to find a way out, but everything was tightly sealed. As I got enough strength to stand up, I found a small window. Outside, it was dark and all I all could see was the moon. It was full and it was so beautiful, I jsut wanted to be out there. Instead I was trapped inside some sort of vehicle with someone I hate. This day had bluntly sucked. 


	5. Go To Sleep

12 Black Rainbows  
  
Disclaimer : i HAVE YET to own xmen, blah blah blah.   
  
note: HEY! Look... accents.... sorta  
  
THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, sorry....  
  
5) Go To Sleep  
  
I looked over at Gambit and he was waking up. I kind of wanted to go over there and kick him a few times, but I resisted. He got up slowly, like I did, and leaned against the wall of the vehicle. He looked around while rubbing his head, then his gaze found me in the corner. He seemed a bit shocked to see me there.  
  
"Are you happy, now?" I asked angrily  
  
"Happy? How can I be happy? I feel like I have a bad hangover and I messed up real bad..." he moaned  
  
"Like Im going to believe you again."  
  
"Hey chere, I told you to leave. I knew they were gonna get me, I tried to help you. I helped you before, but you were sedated..."  
  
"Then, where are we now?!"  
  
"...I dont know..."  
  
I turned away from him and placed myself in a corner. I could feel his eyes burning through my skin but I never turned around.   
  
"Aye chere... I think... theres a problem..." Gambit studdered  
  
I turned around,"What?"  
  
"My powers... "  
  
"What? Did'ja run outta cards?"  
  
"Thier gone...." he took his gloves off, "Touch me..."  
  
"No, you know what happens when I touch people."  
  
"Then you would want to zap me real good then, right?"  
  
"How 'bout I just give you a real ass whoppin?"  
  
I took my glove off and lightly touched his hand. He just stared at me blankly. My powers were gone, which meant I could touch people. I may have been kidnapped and in the back of a van, but this may have been the happiest day of my life. I pulled back, almost laughing and almost crying.  
  
"Rogue?" he asked  
  
"Its gone! Ha!" I laughed  
  
Then I looked at him. He seemed saddened that his "deformity" was gone. He slinked back and sat down next to a wall. Then I thought about it. Now, I was like everyone else. I could never take part in the amazing events that the Xmen take place in. I could never fly again, or control fire, or absorb anything from anyone.  
  
"Once its gone, chere, what then? What do the mutants do then? We spent all of our life in the shadows, and suddenly our powers are gone. We cant just come out from the shadows. And somethin thats makes us who we are... somethin thats always been a part of us is gone... what then?"   
  
"We could go back with family and friends."   
  
"Family..." he turned away from me, "You can go back to your 'family and friends'... I dont have any... dont need any, and I thought you would understand that. Thats why I came to you..."  
  
I sudden realized something else. He may have been part of a devious plot, but he did rescue me. He was trapped in here, too. He feels alone, too. I had been focussed on my own stupid problems to see someone was trying to reach out to me. I felt selfish.   
  
"Im... sorry... Remy..." I said, almost inaudible  
  
He turned to me,"What?"  
  
"Im sorry. Im sorry Ive been so cold. Im sorry for putting you down. Im sorry that you have to be stuck here with me," I said as I burst into tears  
  
I slinked back and slid down the wall. I quickly buried my head in my arms and cried endlessly. I felt his arm around my shoulders. I looked up to him and he smiled. He wiped away one of my tears.  
  
"Theres no room for cryin, chere 'cuz you and me... we're gettin outta here," he smiled  
  
"Why are you bein so nice to me?"   
  
"I just wanted one chance. And you... you gave me many..."  
  
I stopped crying and smiled back.  
  
"Till we get outta here. Close your eyes, rest your head and got to sleep," he said, so sweetly  
  
You know, a girl could get used to this. Screw Scott. I mean, I have showed that I liked him and he gave no response. I think I was falling for Gambit. What am I saying? Ive already fallen for him. I did awhile ago even though I said I hated him. I felt like I had to say that. Its part of all the "good guy versus bad guy" story book rules. But I was sick of that. I wasnt going to listen to Xaviers rules, the story book rules. This is my time, my rules, my life and right now I just wanted to be held and cared for instead of being used as some sort of tool.  
  
He pulled me close. Just for this one time, I pulled closer, too. I relaxed my head against his chest. The sound of his heart beat and the feel of his hand running through my hair lulled me closer to sleep. As I drifted off I noticed something, his heart and mine were beating in sync. I felt... loved.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Damn you people! REVIEWSSSSSSS. I need them. Otherwise, you will never ever ever know what happens. Maybe its happy or maybe Gambits is really trying to kill her or maybe they will all just die. Yeah, die.... haha... they all just DIE! 


	6. Be My Druidess

12 Black Rainbows  
  
Disclaimer : NO! I dont own xmen, blah blah blah.. cocks....   
  
note: I really want to thank anyone who ALWAYS reviews  
  
6) Be My Druidess  
  
I felt a bump and then I opened my eyes. Both arms and both legs were strapped to the wall with a heavy metal. I was in a small room that was completely empty. There was a mirror that I could see myself in, but I knew that behind it was probaly Magneto.   
  
**  
  
Gambit sat up rubbing the back of his head. He looked around him and noticed he was in the room Magneto gave him, after recruiting him. He got up and opened the door. He still knew his way around, but without his powers he would have to be extra cautious. He walked down the hall, looking around everywhere, and he ran into Pyro.   
  
"Aye Mate! Hear you been gettin yourself into some trouble, round 'ere," Pyro said (hes SUPPOSED to be australian, if you movie fans didnt know)  
  
"Maybe..." Gambit said  
  
"Oh come on. The lil' sheila cant be worth all this then..."  
  
"Maybe not to you. Can ya tell me where she is?"  
  
"Im your friend, but I cant do that. Well, you just have yourself a nice time, Remy. Next I see ya, remind me not to play poker with ya again," Pyro said waving and walking away  
  
Gambit did a two finger salute as a wave then kept walking. He walked into all the rooms he was passing and he searched. He couldnt find anyone. His suspicion grew along with his anger.  
  
**  
  
All of the metal bonds attaching me to the wall dettached from the wall and fell to the ground. I fell along with them. I didnt have all my strength but I was still unsure of my powers. I was ridiculously tired as well, I assumed I was drugged again. I walked up to the mirror and banged on it a few times. It was pretty thick but I heard something going on in there. A door opened leading into the room. I prepared myself for anything. Then, Gambit ran in. He sighed with relief when he found me.  
  
"Come on, chere, you need to get outta here," he said, panting  
  
"But Im so tired..." I said, as I fell onto the ground  
  
"No no... you gotta get up..." he pulled me back up and held onto me  
  
He pulled his glove off and offered me his hand  
  
"No... I dont want to hurt you..."  
  
"You might not even have your powers back yet, chere."  
  
As I hesitated, there was a look of debate on Gambits face.  
  
"I might regret this some day... on the other hand, Im gonna enjoy it..."  
  
".....Remy?"   
  
His arm was wrapped around me, holding me up. He pulled me a bit closer and leaned in close. In one swift motion his lips were against mine. We pulled away from eachother. Realizing my powers were still gone, we met again only this time was deeper. Never being kissed before, I never knew what everyone liked so much. Two people slobbering all over eachother and groping random body parts. But thats not it. If you want it to be, it can be something worth remembering forever.  
  
"Now... we REALLY need to get outta here..." Gambit whispered, pulling away slightly  
  
He took my hand and starting running with me running at his side. I began to wonder if Magneto was even here. It was so quiet and no one was trying to stop us. This is where my suspicion grew again, but I kept running. We stopped at a huge metal door. Gambit pressed a few buttons on a key pad and it opened. We ran outside and I had no idea where we were. We thought we were safe, then Sabretooth jumped in front of us, growling. We both jumped back and looked at eachother. Then, after a few moments of taunting he leaped towards us but was met in mid air with Logan. As those two faught, we ran. The Blackbird landed in front of us and the hatch opened. I ran towards the opening, then realized that Gambit wasnt following.  
  
"Come on," I said tugging at his hand  
  
"I cant go in there..." he mumbled  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Im your enemy remember?"  
  
"So? I was thier enemy at one point. They still except me. Its like a story book... the good guys always except everyone, as long as thier intentions are good. Unless you want to keep fighting me, and never talking to me, I suggest you come on."  
  
He hesitantly followed. When he stepped into the door everyone stood up, almost ready for a battle. He turned around facing the Professor.  
  
"Long time, no see," he said, making a faint smile  
  
"Yes, but I expect you and I will be seeing alot more of eachother," the Prof. responded  
  
Shear shock came over everyone, even me. Gambit and Xavier knew eachother.   
  
"You KNOW him?" Scott, offended, asked pointing to Gambit  
  
"Of course I do. Almost as well as I know you, Scott."  
  
"Why didnt you tell us?" Jean butted in, offended as well  
  
"I didnt feel like you needed to know."  
  
I never understood those two. They were only about a year older than everyone else, yet they had so many more priviledges. They acted as if they were older, like Logan and Ororo.   
  
"Welcome back, GAMBIT," Logan said sarcastically, panting as he stepped into the plane and the door shut  
  
"Nice to you too, WOLVERINE," Gambit responded, sarcastically as well  
  
"Woah, so how many of you know him?" Scott asked, offended again  
  
"I know Storm over there, too. Its not a big deal. I was just hangin around the Professors mansion before your eye shot lasers," Gambit said matter of factly  
  
I was surprised. But I suppose it was a good thing, because Logan never gets along with new-comers, and now tahts all out of the way.  
  
"Yeah, and I would have never guessed that teaching you poker when you were a teenager would actually carry out with you," Logan grunted  
  
Along with everyone else, my mouth was hung open. I was surprised and amused as well. The blackbird took off and headed for the mansion. When it landed, everyone walked off, but Gambit and the Prof. stayed behind. I kind of sat back and waited.  
  
"I hope this time you will choose to stay with us here," Prof. said  
  
"Maybe..." Gambit smirked  
  
"This time, you wont have to listen to Logan."  
  
"He was such a horrible teacher..."  
  
"Yes, but its all I have here. Maybe YOU could do some helping out aorund here..."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
****  
  
What do you think? COME ON! REVIEW!!!!! If you dont review, I have no motivation to write, instead I die. I just die. Just like Kurt did. Kurts dead and Kittys dead, and oh.. hey... look, Scott and Jean are dead.... well, NOT YET, but they will be...  
  
I mean, HOW HARD is it to type a little sentence saying "hey, good story, i love you" ??????  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. I Dont Wanna Be Me

12 Black Rainbows  
  
Disclaimer : NO! I dont own xmen, blah blah blah.. cocks....   
  
7) I Dont Wanna Be Me  
  
I was still tired, so as Gambit and the Prof. talked I went back to my room. This was the life of the Xmen. You fight battles that have no point, you make enemies of people you never knew, you are held hostage for almost no apparent reason. Then I started thinking, was I hostage or was I there for some other reason? There was no way for me to tell, since I dont talk to Magneto and he never confronted me. I was getting curious though. I wanted to know.  
  
"Remy..." I said, stopping him  
  
"Yeah chere?" he smiled  
  
"Why did Magneto want me?"  
  
"Well... he never really told us his plans. He just told us what to do, and exptected us to do it."  
  
"Please, Gambit. I need to know."  
  
"Im too afraid to tell you what went on in there. I dont want anything happenin to anyone here... happenin to you."  
  
"And Im afraid to trust you, if you wont trust me. I need to know, otherwise Ill get kidnapped again. And you have NO idea how old its getting already."  
  
He pulled me aside and in to my room  
  
"He wants your powers. He wants you to join him, too. If he let us see eachother this time, he thought you would come easier."  
  
What would I have that he wants? What was he planning? And why? He could have Kurt to teleport him, he could have Kitty walk through walls, he could have Jean mess with minds, he could have anyone. Compared to everyone else, my powers sucked. I had to be in close range to my target. I cant stop things from hitting me, I cant go through them, I cant even blast them away. I was almost helpless.   
  
"But... why...?"  
  
"Something about absorbing his powers..."  
  
"Oh damn..."  
  
I broke of the conversation. I ran down to the Prof.s room and knocked on the door. He opened it.  
  
"What does he want from me?" I asked, panting  
  
"He wants you to absorb his own powers, and use them for some reason," he answered  
  
"Why cant he just do it?"  
  
"It will take too much power. Probaly killing who ever-"  
  
"Kill? Talk to me here! Someone wants to use me and kill me, like Im some dirty hooker. I never asked for these powers. I never wanted these powers. Why cant someone else just do it? Im sick of it. Fuck it. I quit."  
  
"Dont you see? Its what he wants!"   
  
"I dont CARE what HE wants. I dont CARE what YOU want. I CARE about what the hell I want."  
  
I walked down the hall to my room. Gambit was laying on my bed looking at me. I went and sat down next to him.  
  
"How long are you really goin to stay here?" I asked, staring off into space  
  
"As long as Im welcome..."  
  
"You can stay in here tonight... Im... gonna go for a... walk."  
  
He suddenly sat up, "Want me to come?"  
  
"Um... no..."  
  
He watched me as I walked on the balcony and crawled down to the ground. I walked off, looking behind myself every so often to see if I was being followed. The Prof. always sent somebody out after me, and it made me feel so young, so helpless. I hate that helpless feeling, because I can never get my chance to make my own mistakes and choices when Im helpless to everyone else.   
  
The decision to leave the mansion was on my mind. It was a big decision to make alone, but it HAD to be made alone. A chill hit me, and I crossed my arms, but continued walking. I turned around and looked at the mansion. It was so tiny from this point. Every persons dream was to live in a place like that, even mine, and now I had that, but I didnt want it. It was like a prison. But what WERE my choices? I could help in trying to destroy humans, or I could live like a prisoner. The choice isnt about morality. Its about future. What would happen if I chose the wrong thing? I could live eternally unhappy. Choosing the right thing is supposed to give me an easy road to happiness. But whats happiness and how do I know I want it?   
  
Going with Magneto would mean that I would bring on a darkness to so many people. So many people who have done nothing but believe what they are told. As weak minded as they are, I dont wish death on them. Maybe a smack of reality, but nothing more. If Magneto used me the way the Prof. talked about, then I would end up dead.  
  
Staying with the Xmen would mean that I would help other who have doen nothing for me. I would always have that satisfaction with myself then. The satisfaction that I helped someone, and they would always know, reguardless of my being a mutant, that I saved their lives and they owe everything to me.  
  
Suddenly, the choice seemed less hard to make. I could "stay" with Xavier, but kind of do my own thing. I wasnt sure, and until I was, I was going to do my own thing. I turned around and started walking back. Gambit was waiting about a half a mile from the mansion for me.  
  
"Did you follow me?" I asked, kind of angry  
  
"Nah, I know when people need their space. I just came out here so if I heard anything, I would know to save my damsel in distress," he smiled  
  
"God, Im so sick of being saved..."  
  
"Im sorry. Ive known some weird people, and I dont want any of those people jumpin ya. I guess its my job to be worryin about ya, because its what Im doin," he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead, "Come on, we got a home now. We got people atlesat giving us a chance, a chance no one else will. So lets just take it and see what happens."  
  
"Ive been doing that for... so long. Nothings happened."  
  
"What about me, huh? Dont you like me? 'Cause this dont happen much, but Gambit loves you."  
  
I smiled  
  
"Youre still blushin, I thought we were past that, chere?" he smiled  
  
"We are..." I continued smiling  
  
"Next time you go out walkin, I gotta come with ya. Maybe Im just paranoid, but 'evil' is reckless."  
  
"Well... duh! Its 'evil'!" I said, amused  
  
"Yeah... Im not good with mushy stuff."  
  
"Then we can stop being mushy."  
  
We walked into the mansion and everything was dark. We locked the doors and head up to my room. We both laid down on my bed and turned the lights off. Gambit seemed asleep, but I lay awake. I just cuddled up next to him and hoped to fall asleep sooner. Its just so hard to sleep when your mind is plagued with so many thoughts, and its almost unbearable. Gambit moved around, and noticed I was awake. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around me. From there, I quickly fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
Someone told me I was a HORRIBLE writer. They said I should stop ruining it for the lovers of fanfiction and that I needed to take some classes. What do you people think? How bad am I? And I SOOOOOOO bad that I need to stop writing this story? 


	8. Suspended In Dusk

12 Black Rainbows  
  
Disclaimer : NO! I dont own xmen, blah blah blah.. cocks....   
  
8) Suspended in Dusk  
  
I woke up just before dawn. Gambit was still sleeping. I smiled and got up. I walked out to my balcony and leaned on the railing. The sun began coming up and my thoughts surrounded me. I still wanted to leave. Gambit began rustling around, seeming to wake up. I opened up my closet and got some clothes. I sat down and began fastening my boots, when I heard Gambits voice behind me. I turned my head quickly.  
  
"Wheres the hurry too?" he asked  
  
"Nowhere..." I focussed back on my boots  
  
"Want me to come...?"   
  
"I prefer not."  
  
"Come on, chere, talk to me."  
  
"Im going for a walk. Ill be out. You dont need to follow."  
  
I got up and I was sure not to make eye contact with Gambit. I wasnt sure why though. I hurried out the front door and down the road. I kept looking behind me, making sure I wasnt being followed. After I declared that I was going to do what *I* wanted to do, I had been thinking. For now, the right thing for me to do was to seperate from everyone; Keep away from the X-men, the Brotherhood and all those groups. I think that I should just linger around, you know, be where I want, when I want. I was stopped and in front of me stood two people.   
  
"What do you want?" I asked  
  
"We want you to come with us," Collosus stated sternly  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, why not? You can bring ya lil boyfriend and 'en we are all 'appy!" Pyro smiled  
  
"So, you guys arent going to drug me and all this time?"  
  
"Aye, we're jus' too lazy to do that all 'gain an' we thought we'd be all nice this time," Pyro enjoyed himself  
  
"B..but... why?"  
  
They both shrugged  
  
"Ill help you with what I want. I will not hurt anyone... though..."  
  
"Oy? Thats.. just... GREAT!" he said almost falling over  
  
"Are you... drunk?" I giggled to myself  
  
"Just a...uh wee bit."  
  
**Back at the mansion**  
  
"Shes with Pyro and Collosus! I cant tell if shes hurt..." Jean said with her eyes closed  
  
"All right. We'll go find her," Scott said, ready for action  
  
"Shes out on a walk. She can take care of herself, ya know," Gambit said, matter of factly  
  
"Pyro and Collosus mean trouble and we cant take that chance with Rogue," Xavier stated  
  
"Dont you get it? She dont WANT to be saved. Shes out, gettin her mind together and you all gotta go mess it all up. Give the girl a break, for once," Gambit said, getting angry at turn  
  
Everyone looked at him momentarily, then at eachother.   
  
"Ill get the blackbird ready," Scott stated leaving the room  
  
Gambit sighed, and walked out of the room. Everyone watched him and once he left they started talking amongst themselves. He walked down the hall and to Rogues room. He took his brown trenchcoat off and laid down on her bed. He knew for a fact now how trivial the X-men actually were. It was great that they SEEMED to care so much about Rogue, but it only seemed like a system to him. Everyone gets worked up over almost nothing, they form a plan with no base, they freak out, go in search of someone, and once the "rescue" is complete... no one cares anymore. All those things Rogue had said were true. She loved the people in the X-men, but the group itself, irritated her.   
  
Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Xavier and Logan all boarded the Blackbird. They followed what Jeans said. They found themselves at a bar. Logan, Scott and Jean entered the bar unnoticed. They looked around and they saw Rogue sitting on a stool by Pyro. She was laughing and so was he. When they approached her, she stared at them blankly and smiled.  
  
"Jesus man, is there anywhere you WONT follow me. Jean, stop reading my, uh... mind. It bothers me, what with you and all your perfect... ness. Is there anything you dont do? Hey, turn me into a puppy, and then I can just sleep all day," she mumbled  
  
"Rogue? Are you drunk? Rogue?!" Scott said  
  
"You know, I had a HUUUUGE crush on you, but then I figured out that you and her... were... like... yeah. And you ignored me, dude, you suck. Leave me alone, you crazy bastards!" she laughed, and Pyro joined  
  
*P.O.V*  
  
Scott grabbed Pyros collar and began yelling at him.   
  
"Why did you do this to her?!" He yelled, Pyro looked over at me and laughed  
  
"Scott, seriously, thats not convincing. You are REALLY silly when you are like this. Plus, we ALL know that you really dont care, so stop wasting your time because, I told... um... that... bald guy... that Im working on my own turf, so, you can go home..."  
  
"No Rogue, we arent leaving without you,"Logan grunted  
  
"Logan, Im sorry. Thanks for being there, but I dont need you hovering over me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"No, you cant. Look who you are hanging out with, Rogue," Jean butted in  
  
"Oh get over yourself Jean. Not everyone is gonna listen to you. You dont care, and I know it. I absorbed your thoughts you know. I KNOW you dont think too much of me, or what I believe in, but I dont think too highly of you either. Always showing off, and making everyone around you feel bad because they cant be like you. You always get all this special treatment. Well, damn Jean, Fuck you. YOU dated Duncan, if I can recall last," I dont know what made me say it, but I finally did  
  
Pyro had his head burried in his arms and was laughing up a storm. Even though I had these people standing here arguing over something, I was having a great time. I was drunk and having a great time. I closed my eyes for a bit and when I opened them, everyone was gone. Actually, I had fallen asleep for a few hours. Pyro helped me up, and walked home with me. I couldnt quite think straight but it felt weird, because my so called enemy was actually a nice person. My 'enemy' was helping me get home safely. Now, HOW often does that happen?   
  
As we slowly walked back to the mansion, we were confronted by Magneto. At the time the situation was pretty funny. I had this crazy drunk Australian dude standing next to me laughing, and this dude making a funny noise hovering next to me. I started hiccuping and laughing. Being away from the X-men, I realized that THIS was in fact reality and I wasnt being held back from anything.   
  
Magneto observed for a short time, and once we were at the mansion, him and Pyro left me. I open the door and slowly walked up to my room. Gambit was sitting there, messing with his cards. He gave me a nice warming, welcoming smile. I sat down next to him and smiled.  
  
"Rogue. Rogue. Rogue. What WILL the X-men do with you now?" He said sarcastically, laughing  
  
I just smiled. He put his cards away and leaned back.   
  
"Ya know, the first time I actually talked to Pyro, we did the same thing, chere, and man, is it a great thing. Ill get ya teh aspirin for in the mornin," he smiled  
  
"Oh, thats right. Oh well..." I giggled  
  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I couldnt help but started laughing in the middle of the kiss. I dragged Gambit downstairs to the kitchen. I got out some ice cream and alot of sprinkles. I remembering finishing my ice cream and talking to Gambit a bit longer. Eventually, I think I passed out, head first on the counter. Gambit later carried my upstairs to my room.  
  
****  
  
Note: Eh, yeah. No action. Just REALITY. Ummm... I DONT know what is up with this chapter, actually. It was JUST Rogue getting feelings out, and I was high and thought, hey, Rogue could be drunk. It would be funny to imagine. And I wanted her to tell off Jean at some point. This is like her way of breaking away from everyone else. And to all you assholes who say bad things about people writing, dont comment. As long as someone is TRYING to write a story, then they deserve some credit. NO "flames" 


	9. Haunted

12 Black Rainbows  
  
Disclaimer : NO! I dont own xmen, blah blah blah.. cocks....   
  
Note: Wow, I have a body guard now? Kickass!   
  
I want to thank ANYONE who reviews, and I LOVE your suggestions. Keep suggesting and reminding me of things, otherwise, I would forget. And if you want something legit to happen, maybe I can use my magick 'author' powers and MAKE it happen, buah hahahaha.  
  
9) Haunted  
  
I woke up in my bed, with my feet at the head of the bed. My head hurt and I almost regretted last night. I had fun though, I think. I dont remember much of what I said. I sat up and got out of the bed. Gambit walked in the door then.  
  
"Aspirin. Tylenol. Candy coated! Capsules. Tablets. Gel... tablets... it dont end, I swear. Candy coated sounds pretty good to ME right now, I dont know 'bout you..." Gambit said with a few bottles in his hands  
  
"Candy coated?" I said, as I watched him eat one, "How is it?"  
  
He gave me a glazed smile  
  
"Ill take some of those..." I held out my hand and he dumped a few in  
  
I watched him, as he stood there eating the apirins like Skittles. I put two in my mouth and titled my head back, then swallowed.   
  
"Man, now I HAVE a headache..."  
  
"Maybe you shouldnt EAT the candy coated stuff... Where is everyone? Its so.. quiet."  
  
"Dont know, they were gone when I got up. Theres a note downstairs... says that there was an emergency... probaly a cat stuck in a tree, or somethin like that."  
  
I sighed and leaned back with relief. Just when I thought everything was okay, the alarms began going off. Someone, or something was headed this way. Gambit froze and I sat up, looking around. We both ran down to the control room and looked at the monitors. Nothing was in sight.  
  
"Do you know anythin about this?" I asked him  
  
He looked at me, wide eyed, and shrugged  
  
"Oh god, it was a diversion. Whoever is coming now didnt think we would be here. The last thing I need right now is fighting..."  
  
"No worries, chere," he said slyly as he pulled out a few cards, grinning evilly  
  
"But, I dont even know if I have my powers back, and if I do, they wont help too much..."  
  
"Got nothin else to do 'bout it."  
  
We both stood there clulessly. I started thinking about what to do. The both of us couldnt take on too much, and I didnt know if I had powers. There was a loud whistling coming from outside. We changed around a dew monitors and we couldnt see anything, on the ground, under the ground, or in the sky. Everything was empty. Before anything else could happen, there was a loud noise. All monitors showed part of the mansion in pieces.   
  
"Someones bombing the mansion!" I yelled, begining to panic  
  
"Theres gotta be... a way to call them...?" he said looking around  
  
"There IS, I just dont know... where or how..."  
  
Everything started shaking and things were falling. The ceiling starting falling in and it caved in right by the door. Gambit pulled me back and made me duck. He charged a few large pieces and came running back to me, then covered me with part of his trenchcoat. The objects he charged exploded, and things from above continued falling. Gambit and I were seperated by a large computer system of some sort. I rolled into a corner and tried to see through everything.   
  
"Remy?" I called out  
  
"Im STILL here, chere," he called back  
  
I saw him messing with rubble, charging it, and trying to get through. I started panicking again. Kurt and Kitty would be really useful right now. I pulled myself back together and got up. I searched for an exit, then climbed over a couple piles of wood. I called Gambits names and he didnt respond to any alias I called. The electricity went out and I couldntsee anything. Damn, why wasnt ANYone here?   
  
I now heard my name being called. I yelled back. Everything was foggy and smokey. Whatever was above collasped and fell onto me. I couldnt tell what it was, but it was big and heavy. I was pinned and I couldnt move. Things kept falling, and soon I was completely covered in everything. Soon, I think I passed out...  
  
**  
  
Gambit started pushing through the rubble. Everything had ended, but the mansion was still collasping. He kept charging things, but the explosions only seemed to cause more damage. He called back out for Rogue, but she stopped responding not too long ago. He pushed things away, and saw Rogues lifeless body. He couldnt move anything that was on top of her.  
  
"Rogue?!" he called  
  
No answer  
  
"Rogue, dont you go dyin on me now. We've got too much to do."  
  
"Vhut happened?!" Kurt said bamfing into the badly damaged room  
  
"You gotta get Rogue out," Gambit pleaded  
  
Kurt put a hand on Rogue, and one on Gambit and teleported outside. Gambit picked Rogue up and ran onto the Blackbird with her. She was set on a bed in the back on the plane. Beast injected something into her system to help her breathe. Gambit held her hand, and they tried to get him out of the room. He knew it was because they didnt trust him. As he reluctantly walked out of the room, everyone stared at him with accusing eyes.   
  
"You X-men need to take some lessons on cooperation," he said angrily  
  
He did his two finger salute and walked off the Blackbird.  
  
"I THOUGHT you cared about Rogue," Scott said standing in the door way  
  
"A'least someone does."  
  
"What does THAT mean?" Jean asked  
  
Gambit kept walking. He eyed the mansion, and knew this wasnt Magnetos doing. Someone was responsible for all of this, and for Rogue getting hurt. The X-men obviously thought he had something to do with it, and he couldnt ask thme for help. He had been willing to give it all another shot, but instead, the people who were supposed to accept everyone turned HIM down.   
  
**  
  
I regained consciousness and quickly sat up, opening my eyes. I was in the back of the Blackbird and laying on an uncomfortable bed. I got out of it as fast as I could and Beast was standing right there, telling me to lay back down.  
  
"Wheres Remy?" I asked quickly  
  
"You need to rest," he told me  
  
"NO, I DONT. Where is he?!"  
  
"Relax Rogue. He walked off, hours ago," Xavier strolled into the room  
  
"Then, IM walking off now too," I got up and went for the door  
  
"Rogue! You cannot leave. You are wounded, unstable and possibly being - "  
  
"And you are a controlling, old, bald man that cant tell ME what I am and what Im not," I yelled and walked off the plane  
  
As I walked away from the Blackbird, Kurt appeared next to me.  
  
"I vish you vouldnt do this," he said  
  
"I wish you to go away," I looked at him  
  
"Rogue..."  
  
"Kurt, I DONT need to be told what to do. Doesnt it bother you that HE controls YOUR life. Dont you EVER want to do what YOU want to do?"  
  
"Vell... yes, but we have responsi-"  
  
"No - Kurt - we DONT have any. THEY put all this weight on our shoulders. And maybe, just MAYBE, if we werent in the X-men SOMEONE wouldnt be trying to KILL me AND you and I wouldnt be fighting right now over it."  
  
Kurt left, and then I heard Xavier AND Jean in my head. Them in my head was just too much for me at the time. I froze up completely. I saw two big blue arms come around me and pick me up. He injected me with something that made the world spin. Then I passed out. Man, arent these people tired of me getting drugged and passing out yet?  
  
**  
  
Note: I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! I love you guys soo much, and thank you soo much for reviewing. Keep reviewing, it makes me write more, and FASTER. Keep giving me ideas as well. Gambits got an addiction... heh... candy coated... its madness. Kidding.   
  
Anyways, I also like to thank anyone who said Im a fair writer. I deserve ATLEAST that. THANK YOU!!!! 


	10. The Dream Is Dead

12 Black Rainbows  
  
Disclaimer : NO! I dont own xmen, blah blah blah.. cocks....   
  
Note: Again, I gotta thank anyone who REVIEWS. Since I started freshman year, Im kind of preoccupied. Its only been two days since school started. Its not bad, and I want you guys to all wish me luck.  
  
I also saw this guy with a mohawk that was FUZZY. I HAD to share that... hehehehe  
  
10) The Dream is Dead  
  
And then I woke up, after being drugged, AGAIN. Here I was again, back where I started from. I pulled out that diary I had and started writing:  
  
:Its All Been Done:  
  
The Mansion was blown up, again. Ive been drugged again. Ive been left alone again. Yet, it all seemed so trivial. As I get sick of the repetition in which my life has fallen into, I start to see things for what they really are. Not everything is pessimistic and not everything is optimistic. Its so much easier to see as your eyes see, and not to assume.  
  
Who was the real bad guy here? Xavier was controlling, Magneto wants to destroy things, and Gambit was doing his own thing. Then there was me. I guess, I could be my own worst enemy, or maybe Im the only one I can trust.   
  
Ive always wanted to keep neutral, but I never can. I was already starting to miss Gambit. I was wondering, though, was I being missed as well?  
  
I was really hoping that the next few days stayed boring for me, so that I wouldnt have to get worked up over anything. I was already upset. God, everything sucked for me right now. Worst part about everything, was that we had to live in the lower levels of the mansion again.   
  
As I thought about everything, I realized how senseless it all was. I went from being boring sad me, to being the one that has to be drugged to be held back. My enemies were becoming friends and my friends seemed to fall farther from me. Maybe it was a phase, maybe it was mind games, or maybe its just what I wanted.   
  
Things moved too fast. *I* was moving too fast. I think maybe I needed to slow down. On everything. Life needed to go back to the way it was, but when I thought about it all, it was gone. Many of my belongings, most of my music, my drawings, my writing, my life was blown up in front of me, as I sat watching from not too far away.  
  
And again, I was left.  
  
: :  
  
I shut my diary thing sighing deeply. I rolled onto my back questioning everything. As I closed my eyes, I was interuppted.  
  
"Kurt?" I asked  
  
"Are you still angry vith me?" he asked while looking at the ground  
  
"Aww, Kurt. Im not... angry with you. I was pissed off at the time..."  
  
"Mean it?" He said showing a faint smile  
  
"Yeah," I smiled at him, "So, where do we go from here?"  
  
"We are pretty screwed..." he scratched his head  
  
"Hey Kurt...?"  
  
"Vhut?"  
  
"Thanks..." He had a huge grin across his face and with that he wrapped his arms around me tightly  
  
"..uh... Kurt?"  
  
"Oh... yeah... sorry... I just miss you thats all."  
  
"Miss me? Im here... almost all the time..."  
  
"But you are changing... alot and fast..."  
  
"Changin? Is it.. bad?"  
  
"No no. Its just... different. Vell, Im going to leave now... bye bye," He waved, smiled and left me  
  
Changing? Was I really changing? I couldnt tell anymore...  
  
I let both legs hang off my chair. Then slowly and weakly I got up. I rubbed my eyes and walked to the door. I stuck my head out and looked around. I walked out of the room and walked into our temporary kitchen. I checked the time, 10:47. I walked to my room and put an old jacket on. I knew if I started walking, Gambit would eventually find me. He always does.   
  
As I stepped outside, I was somewhat shocked at how cold it had gotten. I folded my arms in front of me and started walking. I passed a few large houses before the wind kicked in. I walked to that park I had gone in before. I leaned against the tree for a few minutes, then my feet got sore, so I climbed into the tree like before, as well. I sat on a thick branch dangling my feet and looking at the ground. I watched cars pass by and I messed with my fingers. I played songs over and over again in my head, slowly nodding to them.   
  
I guess, maybe he wasnt out there waiting for me today. I didnt know what to do. I was almost too cold to move and I didnt want to go back to the mansion. I rubbed my skin to heat it up, then hopped down from the tree. I was depressed and fucking freezing cold. I looked around a little, then started walking farther down the road. By this time, I had forgotten about Gambit and was more focussed on what I planned on doing with my life.  
  
I mean, I dont want to be a let down to anyone, and at the same time I dont want to have to worry about everyone else. After being an Xman you start to loose feelings towards saving others, for some, they just stay foccussed on saving everyone else before ever worrying about anything going on in their lives. I was one who had lost all feelings towards rescuing anyone. I was more concerned on my life, maybe, it sounds conceited, but I cant be conceited when so much is going on. My powers are mine to share or to not share, and I didnt feel like sharing right now. I wanted to take control of my life first of all.  
  
The winds picked up, but then fell again. It slowly faded away, but the cold was still left. I walked on, soon realizing everything I once dreamed of would never come true. Since Im a mutant, I have a bunch of disadvantages. I could never love someone and have a family like any normal person.   
  
_-Truly, the normal people who try so hard to be unique are the lucky ones, because the ones who are different do nothing but try to SEEM normal. Anyone can dream and pretend something, but it takes someone special, someone unique, to make it happen. Being unique, it can be like a skill if delt with right-_  
  
****  
  
Sorry guys, short chapter! the little underscores are just something I added because I like how the paragraph sounded, it was very poetic and purrty.  
  
Okay, I like creative critism but sometimes it sounds like bitching. Watch yourself...  
  
I know almost EVERYthing there is to know about Rogue and Remy, as a whole. I DO NOT need research, if you knew me personally you wouldt telling be to STOP talking about the two, wrather than telling me that I need research.   
  
I KNOW how Remy talks, and same with Rogue. I stated BEFORE that I dont feel like typing 'mah' and 'ah' for 'my' and 'I' because I suck. Also, has ANYone heard that TRUE Cajun accent Gambit has on Evolution, hell you guys, he doesnt even have an accent when he says 'chere'. I havent heard him talk in third person on EVOLUTION, and until someone argues a strong ass case, I aint changing the way I write.  
  
HEY! THIS IS EVOLUTION!!! This is NOT about the comic. This is NOT about the old cartoon show. This is NOT about the movie. EVOLUTION has different plots and the old characters have brand new names and pasts therefore, ANYone could write a story from their knowledge from only evolution.  
  
For example... research would come up with: Gambits always hitting on Rogue and making DIRECT sexual references, Rogues real name is NOT Marie-she never gives her real name, Rogues NOT in high school, Rogues NOT GOTHIC nor has she EVER been.  
  
Rogue: Remy, mah real name is...  
  
Gambit: Don' worry chere, it dont matter...  
  
They were on a date, its an old ass issue. It was like their first date. IN YOUR FACES! HAHAHAAH... sorry...  
  
I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!! THANKS!   
  
forensicfreak14 - I LOVE YOU! 


End file.
